Dark Caller 2: Getting the Hat Back
by lilyjack00
Summary: He makes his way up a wooden staircase to an unlit bedroom containing the most desirable woman in town, whom he dares to hope will share with him her considerable charms.  Not to mention he needs to retrieve his best hat in the process…


_This one turned out to be the steamiest of all. Hotter than a firecracker on the Fourth of July. You have been forewarned._

Dark Caller 2: Getting the Hat Back

Another sultry mid-July night in Dodge. A lullaby of chirping crickets accompanies a dark caller on his determined journey through a dimly-lit back alley of the slumbering city. He makes his silent way up a steep, wooden staircase to his destination, an unlit bedroom containing the most desirable woman in town, whom he dares to hope will share with him her considerable charms. Not to mention he needs to retrieve his best hat in the process…

He uses his key to unlock her door and slip noiselessly inside like he's done countless times before. Standing stock still, he waits for his eyes to adjust to the dimmer light inside this utterly feminine room. He expects her to be long asleep, since she never knows if he'll have the time to visit her after his nightly rounds or not.

He gingerly steps closer to the bed and his knees become weak with the unexpected sight that greets him. The object of his desire lies stark naked atop the sheets, full breasts rising and falling with each gentle breath. She is propped on pillows as if she had attempted to stay awake for his expected call, but her lushly lashed eyes had mutinously drifted onto her cheeks with the weariness born of a long evening of work downstairs. The sight of such an abundance of exposed luminous skin after a whole day of thinking about her and the implication of her whispered words should he venture to retrieve his hat from her bedroom… It is a little overwhelming. And his Stetson lies strategically placed in her lily-white lap. _Whoa now._

Except for that damn hat hiding some of her charms, she reminds him of a beautiful full-length painting hanging over a fancy bar he'd visited in San Antonio years ago when he was still just a green kid. He'd fallen in love with the girl in that painting with her small, sweet smile and big, beautiful…

A gasp emanates from the bed before him.

…And now he has the real thing right in front of him! _Son, you've come a hell of a long way over the years_, he thinks to himself.

Now fully awake, she scolds, "You scared me silly!"

"Did I?" He admires her appreciatively as she gives a small yawn, languidly stretching her arms over her head like a cat.

She smiles at him coyly from behind long, copper red tresses that fall seductively across her face. "See somethin' you like?"

He growls.

Her lips twitch in amusement. "Or somethin' you're missin'?"

"Both." His eyes continue to rake over her creamy nakedness until a mischievous throaty laugh escapes her lips. He snatches the hat and throws it heedlessly over his shoulder with a scowl. She gives a small yelp as he dives on top of her and envelops her in his well-muscled arms.

Wrapping her long legs tightly around his waist, she instantly cocks a dark brow at him. "Are you carrying a gun, Marshal Dillon, or are you just glad to see me?"

"What? Oh! Sorry, honey. I always forget…"

"You do get in an awful hurry sometimes, Cowboy, I know…"

Reaching between them, he makes quick, expert work of the buckle on his offending gun belt. He drops it unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed with a loud _thud_.

She wryly admonishes, "You know, one of these days that thing's gonna go off."

"Sorry, sweetheart..." He nips distractingly at the soft skin of her neck with his teeth.

"And then what am I gonna say to the neighbors…?" He silences any further comment by sliding his insistent tongue into her hot, sassy little mouth. Moaning appreciatively, she grabs his well-proportioned backside and pulls him hard against her aching center.

"Cowboy…" she pants between passionate kisses, "I think you've got too many clothes on for this to work right…"

He grunts in response, and she helps him relieve himself of his vest and shirt while he drops frenzied kisses on her breasts and belly. Pulling away from her long enough to unbutton his pants, he is distracted by his unrestricted view of her deliciously exposed sex. Noticing the direction of his gaze, she starts to remark on his indelicacy, but is forced to gasp instead when his long tongue begins to urgently lap and alternately enter her center.

She feels positively molten with desire, and has a vague, passing worry that folks in the next county may be able to hear her passionate cries at this point. His talented mouth nips and sucks her most sensitive spots, making her body writhe helplessly in response. When he slides two fingers inside of her, pumping and teasing the swollen flesh, she at last feels herself contracting around his insistent fingers over and over again while blinding light explodes behind her eyes. A final sob escapes her throat, and she lies boneless and sweating on the tangled sheets, sapphire eyes hooded and lips parted seductively.

Smiling wickedly at her sultry, sated expression, he places a hot, lingering kiss on her glistening sex one last time before quickly removing his boots and pants. He glides easily into her satiny opening, groaning as he feels her intimate muscles still twitching around his hardness. He helps her wrap her legs around his naked middle and kisses her on the forehead as he slowly pumps within her.

"Wake up, baby," he cajoles as he brushes his fingers across her flushed cheek and kisses her closed eyes. "Don't fall asleep on me yet…"

"Mmm…?" She opens one eye and blows stray curls out of her face. "Get in the saddle, Cowboy, and speed it up if you don't want to lose this race."

He rubs a hand thoughtfully over his jaw as he considers her words. "You ready to ride?"

"Hey, wait a minute, Cowb…"

Suddenly pulling out of her, he grasps her small waist securely. She grunts in protest as he unceremoniously flips her over on her stomach. Raking fiery red hair out of her eyes, she frowns uncertainly over her shoulder at him.

"Grab hold, honey," he says through gritted teeth, indicating she should hold on to the brass headboard. She barely has time to make it to her knees and securely latch onto the metal bars at the head of the bed before he is bending her over and entering her from behind.

For a brief wild moment, she is afraid the bed will collapse, but the thought is wiped completely from her mind as he seizes her waist and begins pounding into her with a fury. His sheer strength and size makes him a force to be reckoned with, and it is all she can do to hold on. His body drips sweat with his efforts, his breathing ragged. When she thinks she might not have the strength to support herself any longer, at last he gives a hoarse cry, and she feels his burning hot seed spilling urgently inside of her.

She collapses back against his broad chest with trembling limbs and moans softly as she feels one large hand reach around to fondle her breasts until her nipples ache with pleasure. The other hand snakes down to caress her sensitive feminine nub. He is a considerate lover, but she protests with an exhausted voice, "Oh, I don't think I can…"

He smooths her wild hair out of her face and gently guides her chin around to kiss him deeply. She feels a long finger slip inside her at the same time. She comes softly this time, and he supports her securely as her limp, sweat-sheened body shudders slowly and rhythmically.

He marvels at the seductive feeling of her intimate muscles contracting around his fingers. He is in wonder that he has this power over her, that he can do this to her…that he can do this for her.

"Oh my god…" She groans in a weak voice, "One of these days you're gonna' kill me…"

They drop in an exhausted heap on the bed, spooned together. One of his large hands wraps around to cup her full breast and the other hand lands possessively over the curls of her mound.

She murmurs tiredly, "Are you sleeping here tonight, Cowboy?" She reaches back to run her fingers appreciatively through his thick, dark curls.

"Yep."

"Good. Are you glad you came back for your hat?"

"Yep."

"Me, too…"

"Sweet dreams, honey."

"Sweet dreams, Cowboy."

ljljljljlj


End file.
